Artemis Crock
Background 1989 - 1997 Artemis is the daughter of 2 assassins, Lawrence Crock & Paula Nguyen. She spent the first 8 years of her life in Gotham, while occasionally visiting the League due to her parents' association with them. This is where her touch for archery began as she was attracted to long distance fighting more than up close & personal like her sister. They stayed switching back & forth until her mom was sent to prison. Their mission had went bad so instead of letting everyone get caught, her mom took the blame & let everyone get away, including their father. 1997 - 2003 Afterwards, her dad took her & Jade to live permanently at the League of Shadows. Their mom was the main reason that didn't stay there as she wanted them to get a real education but their dad felt that all they needed to know was to defend & fight. Their father was extremely harsh on them, resulting in emotional & physical abuse. Jade went to Ra’s al Ghul himself to ask if she could continue her training in one of the safe houses. Because Ra's himself permitted it, her father couldn't argue. Instead, Artemus got full brunt of her dad’s abuse & training. While in the League, Artemis was trained by the best in archery & also learned under Deathstroke & Lady Shiva. Due to this upbringing, Artemis felt it was kill or be killed. She had a considerably aggressive nature & willingness to solve problems with force. After 5 years with the League, Artemis ran away after escaping one of the convoys that was leaving. She went to the only other place she knew... Gotham. 2003 - 2007 She decided to put her training to good use & began crime fighting that same month. Just like any vigilante, criminal or crimefighter in Gotham, she was noticed by Batman. He recognized her from his time with the League & knew she just grew up in bad circumstances. recognizing that archery was her strong suit, he sent her to Oliver Queen. Using some of his known avenues as Bruce Wayne, he was able to get Oliver to become her legal guardian with Dinah also helping. After staying with them for 6 months, she was granted permission to join the Titans shortly before Thanksgiving. She simply went by Speedy due to her ability to shoot arrows at fast rate. Things seemed to really come around for Artemis as she had a family & a team. 2007 - 2010 After 4 years with the Titans, she decided to retire at 18 with Wally. Jason's death had already being weighing heavy on her & with college about to start, she decided she needed a new scenery. She had been surrounded by death her whole life, it was time for something else. Plus Wally was already going to retire for college so she felt better that he was doing it as well. She went on to attend New York University with Wally in New York City. After their first year there, they bought a condo together. They lived a normal life together that was similar to a married couple. Artemis spent her time with Wally, hanging with her old teammates, visiting her family & focusing on passing her Information Science classes. Things were fine for the next until Artemis decided to get back into crimefighting at the end up summer break before her Junior year . Listening to her friends & old teammates tell their stories made her reminisce on her old life & while she initially wanted a new change of scenery, she began to miss the old one. Wally was totally against it but respected her wishes. After training with Team Arrow & sometimes Dick, she went on to join The Team on New Year's Eve at 20. 2010 - 2015 Upon joining The Team, she immediately became Team Leader due to her natural leadership & the fact that the team had grown since its founding. Artemis now split her time between mission with The Team, training with Team Arrow & hanging with Wally. Even though Artemis never saw it, Wally was growing distant as he was upset she joined without really asking for his opinion. They began to argue but things always were smoothed over. Artemis had been on The Team only for 7 months when she came home from a trip to Gotham to find Wally & Linda in their condo having sex. Artemis broke his nose when he chased after her & because she had nowhere else to go, she decided to drive all the way to Blüdhaven & stayed at the Outsiders Bunker. She knew she couldn't stay there forever as she had her senior year to finish & she couldn't drive the distance or zeta tube to school every day. Against her stubborn will, Dick got her an apartment close to school so she didn't have to worry about finding a place. She finished her senior year then moved to Gotham & got herself an apartment with Oliver's help. Even though she had her place in Gotham, she was constantly going back & forth to Star City to train with Team Arrow & to just hang out with them. Shortly after her departure from New York, she renewed a friendship with her old friend, Cameron Mahkent. He had decided to stop listening to his father & become his own person. He stopped being a villain but he also didn't become a hero. He was now just a metahuman trying to live his life. Their friendship eventually led to them starting a relationship when she was 22. He moved in her after a year together then proposed on the following Valentine's Day. They were married that year in a small ceremony with their family. The wedding went smoothly except for a small disruption from Icicle Sr. but that was quickly taken care of. At the time of the wedding, she was already 3 months pregnant so their daughter Isabella was born months after. Things were finally good for Artemis as she was happy with her family, social & love life. 2015 - 2019 They were married for almost 2 years when Artemis & Cam decided to get a divorce. The marriage began to feel more like roommates who took care of a child together than people in love raising a family. After the divorce, she let Cam keep the apartment & she moved into the Queen Penthouse as it was just Roy living there at the time. She decided to use this time to focus on herself & Isabella. During this time, she began to spend more time at the Outsiders Bunker so that Isabella could hang out with her cousins Lian & Oliver. Because of her ever-growing presence at the Bunker, she was also frequently with Jason. Their friendship picked back up in 2011 after he was revealed to have been resurrected. They remained friends as neither one even thought of becoming anything more. A little over a year later, Donna Troy broke up with Jason after realizing he would never give his all to her. Jason & Artemis began dating 2 months later after he confessed his feelings to her. She was hesitant at first & it took her a week to think about but she decided that she wanted to see where their relationship could go. Artemis moved into the Wayne Penthouse after dating for a year then gave birth to their son Dante 6 months later. Almost a year later, Jason alone adopted Laura, a homeless 8 year old that he had grown close to. Artemis began looking after her as a mother. Relationships Jade Nguyen: Sister. They were very close growing up with Jade always looking out for Artemis. She eventually left when Artemis was 9 after their mom was sent to prison & they moved to the League of Shadows. She didn't see her again for the next 6 years & when they did, Artemis was on a mission with the Titans & Jade (along with their father) was working as operative for The Light. She didn't expose their relationship at the time & purposely let Jade get away to avoid it coming out. After Jade gave birth to Lian & left the League with Will, they became closer again with her even babysitting. Over time, they got back to the way they were with kids. Lawrence Crock: Father. Since she was a child, Lawrence was always harsh on her & Jade. They were forced to grow up at a fast pace as their parents were criminals who could sometimes be away for long period of times. After Jade left when Artemis was 9, she got the full brunt of her father's abuse. After leaving the League, she didn't see him again until she was on a mission with the Titans. To this day, they are still not cordial but he still considers her to be his "babygirl." Paula Nguyen: Mother. While Paula wasn't the most motherly, she did try to care for Jade & Artemis the best she could. One way she did that was going to prison so they would at least have their father to raise them instead of going into foster care. Paula was released from prison after 6 years when Artemis was 15. At this point, she had already been an official member of the Queen family. Over time, their relationship got better. Paula wanted Artemis to make a better life for herself by leaving the Titans & taking the opportunities she never had. Paula sadly died of cancer in 2016 when Artemis was 27. [[Zatanna Zatara|'Zatanna Zatara']]: Best friend. Despite the 5 year difference, they became fast friends on the Titans & grew into best friends after a mission put them together. She is the first one she calls about anything & vice versa. Artemis accompanies Zatanna yearly reunion with her father to comfort her afterwards. [[Richard Grayson|'Dick Grayson']]: Best friend. They met when she joined the Titans & while she didn't know his secret identity, he knew her because of Bruce. They even attended school together as civilians but to her, he was just flirty older guy that could occasionally be a good friend. They eventually became good friends on & off the team which led to Dick revealing his identity to her when she was 18, right before she left the Titans. They bonded over the fact that they were both without super powers. Dick also had a crush on her when she first joined but got over it after she began dating Wally. He looks to her as a sister among the many he already has. Damian Wayne: Associate. Artemis left the League 2 years before Damian was born so they didn't cross paths until Damian met Bruce. While he doesn't get along with many & first was rude to her, he came to respect Artemis. [[Oliver Queen|'Oliver Queen']]: Mentor & guardian. After leaving the League & living on the streets of Gotham, Bruce introduced her to Oliver. After pulling some strings, Bruce was able to get Oliver as her legal guardian. He introduced her to the Titans as his niece that he had to adopt due to some family issues. [[Dinah Lance|'Dinah Lance']]: Surrogate mother. Dinah has been around just as long as Oliver. Due to having no real guardians when they met, Dinah became a surrogate mother to her. Even after Paula was released from jail, their relationship didn't change. Romantic Relationships Wally West: They met shortly after the forming of the Titans. They didn’t get along as Wally blamed her for Red Arrow not joining then started blaming her for any & setbacks. Artemis just found him plain annoying. Eventually, Wally began to trust & open up to her. On the Titans’ first New Year’s together, Wally kissed Artemis at 14. After being together for 4 years, they enrolled at NYU together & decided to retire from the Titans. They got a condo together the next year & she joined The Team at 20. Her spending time with the team & him wanting her out of the superhero lifestyle, led him to becoming distant. The summer after her junior year, Artemis went home to visit her mom. She was supposed to stay for a week but came back early to surprise Wally. She was certainly surprised when she walked in to find Wally & Linda in bed. After seeing her, he tried to stop her but she broke his nose. She was pissed as that was now 7 years together down the drain because Wally was a dick. After the break up, she told him that she hated him & never wanted to speak to him again. She was pissed when he rejoined the Titans the next year but they were technically on separate teams so they only spoke when the teams joined up. She eventually “forgave” him 4 years later but mostly just decided to not hate him anymore. Cameron Mahkent: She had known Cam through passing as their dads were both criminals who wanted their children to follow suit. They started dating when she was 22, a year after she broke up with Wally. After dating for a little over a year, Cameron proposed on Valentine’s Day & they were married 6 months later at 25. At the time, Artemis was already 3 months pregnant. She gave birth to their daughter Isabella Rose Mahkent at 26. Their marriage only lasted for 2 years before they ended it mutually. Jason Todd: Artemis & Jason began dating when she was 28. They had been close friends since she was 8 & had become best friends over the years. Both of their dads worked together but after Jason was on the streets & Artemis went to the League of Shadows, they didn’t see much of each other until he was adopted. Sadly, the friendship only lasted for a year before Jason was killed by Joker. After his resurrection, she was one of the few people he talked to. Dick supported their relationship a lot but Wally hated it. Mostly because Jason was the one who beat up Wally when he came out as Red Hood after finding out Wally cheated on her the year before. After dating for almost 2 years, Artemis was pregnant at 30. Powers & Abilities * Peak Human Condition * Archery * Hand to Hand Combat (Advanced) * Acrobatics * Martial Arts * Tracking * Weaponry * Multilingualism: She can speak fluent English, Vietnamese & French. Weaknesses Missing data. Ratings * Intelligence: Level 3 * Strength: Level 3 * Speed: Level 2 * Durability: Level 3 * Occult: Level 1 * Weapons: Level 5 * Experience: Level 5 * Strategy: Level 5 * Fighting Ability: Level 6 Trivia * Artemis is half-Caucasian & half-Vietnamese. * Some of the Titans didn't initially like Artemis as they believed she took Red Arrow's spot. * Growing up with the League of Shadows made her prone to solving things with violence. * After joining the Team, she immediately became a leader along with Nightwing. * Artemis is prone to sarcastic comments & witty comebacks without even trying. * She's never been one to hold her tongue. Unlike many people, she has always called Jason out on his shit. People usually don't because he will kick their ass but she is just as good as him in battle. * After her break up with Wally, she moved into the Outsiders Bunker for a month before Dick bought her an apartment in New York City (against her wishes as she was too stubborn to let him help). * Artemis has spent her life growing up in 3 very different settings: Bowery neighborhood in Gotham (worst neighborhood in Gotham filled with crime); League of Shadows headquarters on Infinity Island (in secret & constantly training); & Queen Lodge in Star City (surrounded by wealth & love). Each place has shaped who she is in some way. Notes * She is mostly based off of Artemis Crock from Young Justice. * Her relationship to Cameron & their daughter is a reference to JSA All-Stars ''#11. * On ''Young Justice, Artemis & Wally's relationship ends due to Wally's death but instead it was because of cheating because I couldn't think of another way for it to end. * Artemis & Jade being sisters is a nod to Young Justice. * Her relationship with Jason Todd is something I decided to go with due to their similar personalities. Category:Heroes Category:Characters Category:The Team Category:Titans Category:Bat Family Category:Team Arrow Category:Flash Legacy Category:League of Shadows Category:Birds of Prey Category:Peak Human Condition